This present invention relates to bicycles and electronic shifting systems and methods of operating such systems.
Bicycles with prior art electronic shifting systems which use electric motors to shift front and rear gear changers are known in the industry, but suffer from some deficiencies. For example, typically four buttons are employed in prior art systems to operate front and rear gear changers. These systems have a front gear changer upshift button, a front gear changer downshift button, a rear gear changer upshift button, and a rear gear changer downshift button. This arrangement requires each hand to operate two buttons, typically with the right hand controlling the rear gear changer buttons and the left hand controlling the front gear changer buttons. A disadvantage of this kind of system is that it is easy for riders to accidentally press the wrong button when they are focusing on the road ahead.
There is a demand, therefore, to provide a bicycle with a shifting system that is effective and reduces or avoids unintended and/or m is-shifts. The invention satisfies the demand.